


Growing Pains

by StormFireGirl



Series: Concrete Angel [3]
Category: Transformers
Genre: Growing Up, Mentioned Murder, Mentioned Underage Rape, Puberty, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormFireGirl/pseuds/StormFireGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emery is growing up, and Impactor isn't sure what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Pains

"FOR THE LOVE OF PRIMUS DAD!"

 

"EMERY KIMBER-ANNE JOHNES, YOU ARE _NOT_ GOING AND THAT IS FINAL!"

 

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK TO DO!" The enraged fourteen-year-old marched down the hall to her room.

 

"GET BACK HERE YOUNG LADY!"

 

"GO TO HELL!" She slammed the door, and Impactor sighed softly and sat down, holding his head. He looked up at his late wife's photograph on a nearby wall, and signed softly. 

 

"Crys, I don't know what to do anymore. I... I don't want to control her, because we're both struggling but I can't deal with knowing she's doing the things I promised I wouldn't let her do until she's in her late teens. Drinking, parties... What am I supposed to do? How can I get through to her? After everything... I thought I was doing the right thing, letting her be independent. Maybe I was wrong."

 

He heard a thump outside and hung his head. She was sneaking out to go to that party at a high school senior's house, that he knew. But what he didn't know was that she was crawling beneath the open window and overheard him.

 

"I just don't know what to do. After your death and her rape, she's been so scared. She denies it, but I know. The parties are a way of coping and facing her fears. She grew up fast, too fast. She's still our little girl, and I hope, she'll do the right things."

 

Emery paused as she hid under the window, then huffed and slipped away.

 

She'd pay for it all later.


End file.
